Dearly Loved
by thereasontobebrave
Summary: Hagrid's daughter Kalila comes to live with him at Hogwarts, but doesn't plan on falling in love with George Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila!

Summary: Hagrid's daughter Kalila comes to live with him at Hogwarts, but doesn't plan on falling in love with George Weasley.

Hagrid stood outside of his hut and looked to the sky for a sign of his daughter's arrival to Hogwarts. She was of course running late as usual and it very much so irritated her father. Her name was Kalila, but unlike her father, she was not a half giant. She was a normal sized girl with hair that curled tightly framing her face and sweet soft brown eyes. Her skin was a cream color. She was twenty years old and was a kind hearted person.

Hagrid found out about his daughter one morning when he was out buying food. He ran into a former flame of his and when his eyes fell upon Kalila, he was shocked to discover she was his. So it was decided between the two parents that Kalila, when she was old enough, would spend both summers and winters with Hagrid until she was eighteen, and then she could make her own choice about what she wanted to do. And of course she had decided to live with her father.

Just when Hagrid was about to go back inside of his hut, he turned to see his daughter landing on her broomstick in hand. "Dad wait for me!" she giggled.

"Bout time ye got here yah silly girl!" he hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek, "Come inside, I'll make ya a spot of tea."

Kalila smiled as she walked into her father's hut and saw all the wonderful things her father hung up on the ceiling and walls. "You haven't changed a bit Dad!" Kalila jumped onto her father.

"Well now missy, I wouldn't be so sure," he teased, "I'm now a teacher, teaching them youngins about creatures and such."

Kalila walked over to the couch looking at all of the photographs. She grabbed one of her father and Harry Potter, the boy who lived. "I've always wanted to meet him and his friends," said Kalila.

"Well ye can," laughed her father, "Tomorrow we are going to town to get some supplies for the upcoming school year. We are going to go to Hogsmeade and you can go about town. Harry and I meet once a month for butterbeer. Usually he is joined by Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, oh and then there's George. You haven't met him yet. Bit o a goofball, but bit more serious now. He lost his brother in the war you know!"

"It's hard to believe that the war has been over for a year now," Kalila mumbled.

When the war outbroke, Kalila's mother refused to let her go to see her father and it broke poor Kalila's heart.

"Would ye be a dear and water the roses for me?" her father asked.

"Sure Dad."

Grabbing a water bucket, filling it to the brim, Kalila swung it about and went to water the roses. She smiled as the roses seemed to come back to life as she watered them. Feeling rather playful, she began to swing and dance around with the water bucket. She was laughing and feeling great.

The next morning it was time for Hogsmeade. "Come on Kalila, we be on our way!" boomed her father as she finished trying to get dressed.

Finally emerging from her room, Kalila sighed and she pulled her hair off to the side in a blue ribbon. Hagrid and Kalila walked over to the fireplace and threw some flu powder and they were in Hogsmeade. Urging his daughter along they approached a candy shop where inside awaited Harry Potter and his group of friends. "Harry me boy!" exclaimed Hagrid embracing the young man with a hug.

Turning to his daughter, Hagrid smiled and said, "Harry, this be my daughter Kalila!"

"Well Hagrid, I'm surprised you didn't tell me sooner you have a daughter," Harry smiled.

Harry held out his hand and Kalila shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," Kalila greeted him.

"This is my girlfriend Ginny, her brother Ron, and his girlfriend Hermione," explained Harry.

"No George eh?" Hagrid asked.

"He said he wanted to work today," piped in Ron.

"Well then what say ye guys? Eh? Let us get our butterbeers!"

Kalila looked around the store and said, "Dad do you mind if I go wander around?"

"Go on ahead ye silly girl, I'll wait for ye in a bit."

Without a moment to lose, Kalila walked out of the candy store. She began to walk around the streets taking in the sights and the smells. This surely felt like heaven. She looked in the windows at all of the wonders. When she was looking in one of the windows, she saw a sad looking young man staring out the window. He was resting on the counter. Kalila paused for a moment. Should she go in and try to cheer up this sad looking young man? It would be her good deed of the day! So she decided to go in and try to talk to the poor fellow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila!

Quietly, Kalila opened the door to the shop and walked in smiling. She gasped when she saw all sorts of gadgets and gag gifts. Slowly she took in everything around her until she came upon the counter where the crestfallen owner was sitting. "Welcome to Weasleys's Wizard Wheezes," the man said rather depressed not looking at her.

"Hi there," smiled Kalila.

The man sighed heavily turning his attention to Kalila and his eyes widened when he saw her. "What brings you to my joke shop?" the man asked forming a half smile.

"Well I was walking around Hogsmeade waiting for my father and I was looking in all of the windows. I saw you looking rather sad and depressed and I wanted to come in and see if there was anything I could do to cheer you up. It breaks my heart to see someone sad," Kalila explained.

"You'll have to forgive me miss, you see about a year ago when the war broke out….I lost my twin brother, the other owner of this shop. He died in battle. We were in business together and we were never apart," the man continued.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Kalila said as she grabbed a chocolate frog, "I'm sure your brother was a decent person. I'm sure he's looking down on you watching you and protecting you. Even though you may be separated he will always be with you in your heart. Nothing is more terrible than losing a sibling. I've never lost one, but especially since you were twins. You must have had a special bond."

"Did my mother send you here to talk to me? You aren't a therapist are you?" he teased.

"No," Kalila smiled, "Just a young woman looking to do her good deed of the day, but I will be purchasing this chocolate frog."

"I'm George," the man smiled.

"Kalila."

"Well Miss Kalila, the frog is on the house today," George pushed her hand away with cash in it.

Kalila put the change back into her wallet as she began to walk out. "It was nice to meet you George," Kalila said as she came to the front door.

"Likewise."

"Kalila! There ye are!" Hagrid bellowed, "I've been lookin for ya!"

"Sorry Dad!" apologized Kalila as she walked out.

"GEORGE MAH BOY!" Hagrid gasped dragging Kalila back with him, "Have yah met my daughter yet? This is Kalila."

"I was just in here Dad," explained Kalila.

"You have a daughter?" exclaimed George, "This is your daughter?!"

"Yeah boy, and ye be seeing her tonight at yer house for dinner. Yer mom invited her and me, but I ain't able to come. I have to attend to the animals."

"I guess I'll see you later," smiled Kalila, "Bye George."

George watched Kalila and Hagrid walk out of the store together and he went to the window to watch them. "She's so pretty!" he said to himself.

Hagrid looked at his daughter who was opening her chocolate frog slowly. "What ya got there?" he asked.

"Chocolate frog, I didn't need one."

"What were you doin' in there?"

"That poor guy looked so sad, I just wanted to cheer him up."

"Yer good at that Kalila, making others feel better. You have a good heart my girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila who is an OC.

"Ye look pretty," Hagrid grinned as Kalila walked out of her room wearing a pretty blue dress.

"Thanks Dad," Kalila smiled as she did a little twirl.

Kalila grabbed her father's cold hands with her warm ones. "You are always so cold," teased Kalila.

"And ye be warm!"

"Warm hands, cold heart," teased Kalila.

"Now off with ye for the dinner!"

"Why can't you come?"

"I be lookin after the plants!"

Kalila sighed at her father, the ever dedicated man. He was dedicated to his job and wouldn't let anyone down ever. "I will see you later tonight!" Kalila kissed her father's cheek as she walked over to the fireplace.

"To the Weasleys!" she said.

Within an instant she arrived at the front door of the Weasleys house. Nervously she knocked on the front door and to her surprise George answered the door. "Hi Kalila!" he grinned giving the young lady a hug, "Come on in!"

Kalila stepped in the house and smiled as she saw the people from earlier that day. Harry and Ginny were cuddling by the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were doing a word search. Suddenly, Molly Weasley appeared from around the corner with her apron on. "Well goodness me my dear! You must be Kalila! I'm Molly!" Molly hugged Kalila.

"Yes I am, and it's so nice to be invited to your house for dinner! Thank you so much!" giggled Kalila.

"Arthur, come meet this nice young lady!" Molly called her husband.

Arthur Weasley came from the other side of the house and said, "Oh she's a pretty one! I had no idea Hagrid could produce a child such as this! Hi I'm Arthur!"

"I know my father is pretty hairy!" Kalila laughed as she rubbed her arms.

"Man's a beast!" teased George.

"Hey, that's the girl's father!" Molly slapped George upside the head.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour. I'm sure you will figure something out to do. Lord knows we have lots of games and all sorts of fun things here! George, gimme a hand."

Ginny motioned for Kalila to sit next to her and Harry. "So Kalila, you are planning on living with your father?"

"I'm hoping to stay with him for a little while and then potentially finding my own place to live. That is if my father can handle it. He and my mother are not together," explained Kalila.

"Surely you are not staying in that hut with your father?" came the voice of Molly, "That is no place for a growing young lady!"

Kalila looked down at her hands and smiled, "It may not be the best, but at least my father and I have each other."

"Are you planning on finding a job?" Harry asked.

"In due time," Kalila smiled, "I'm just like my father. I love animals and I want to be surrounded by them and take care of them."

George was distracted by Kalila and forgot about helping his mother. "You know, I could use some help at my brother's and I's shop," George said walking around the corner, "You could help me run the shop until your situation is resolved. You could earn some money and move out of the hut."

"But I know nothing about gags and stuff."

"I will teach you!"

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other and Ron said, "Excuse us for a minute."

They all crept into the next room and said, "Have you seen the way George looks at her?"

"They would be so cute together!"

"We should find out if she is single!"

"We should totally set them up!"

They all came back into the room individually and Hermione approached Kalila. "So Kalila, I imagine with you traveling back and forth you really don't have time to date!" Hermione probed.

Kalila looked sad for a moment before answering. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to upset you!" Hermione apologized.

"No, it's okay," Kalila said, "There was someone once."

"Oh do tell! I love love stories!" giggled Ginny.

George rolled his eyes at his sister but sat down to listen to Kalila. "We met one summer when I came to visit my father," explained Kalila, "His name was Oliver Wood."

"You dated Oliver?" gasped Harry.

"Yes, we kept it a secret and no one knew about it," Kalila admitted, "He was my first love and I'll never forget him. We had written back and forth to each other for years with our owls. We would spend time with each other when my father was busy teaching classes."

"Well, what happened?" George asked nervously.

"He decided to follow his dream of course. His dream was to be a professional quidditch player and in his dream he left me behind. I was heartbroken but happy he pursued his dream."

Molly had come in as well to listen to the story. "Well it's his loss my dear. Sometimes we lose the things most precious to us and we don't even realize it until it's too late," she smiled, "Plenty of men in the world, don't fret dear. Anywho, dinner is ready! Let's go eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila who is an OC.

Molly had George and Kalila sit next to each other, Ron and Hermione together, Harry and Ginny together, and she and Arthur together.

"No Percy tonight?" asked George as he rubbed his hands together.

"No, busy as usual," sighed Arthur.

"Alright everyone dig in," Molly smiled.

Kalila looked at the food on her plate and smiled as she began to eat. She was so hungry her stomach was growling. When she would look up she noticed that George was looking at her. She briefly made eye contact but then would look away.

"So when would you like to start working for me?" asked George with his mouth full of food.

"Does tomorrow work?"

"Sure," he smiled as he swallowed.

Kalila noticed at the window her owl was waiting for her with a letter. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, but my owl is outside," Kalila said as she got up.

"I'll go out with you," said George boldly.

Realizing what he said he corrected himself. "I will go out with you to get your owl," he blushed.

George and Kalila walked outside together and Kalila called over her owl. Her owl brought over the letter and Kalila opened it and read it. She laughed for a moment, then her face grew serious, then she crumpled up the paper, took her wand out, and destroyed it.

"Bad news I take it?" asked George.

"It's nothing."

Kalila walked back inside with George and back to her chair. She sat down and just when Molly was about to ask if everything was ok tears began to stream down her face. Molly didn't say a word and just wrapped her arms around Kalila. "Shh, it's ok," whispered Molly holding the girl.

Everyone turned to George who just shrugged. "Is everything ok?" asked Arthur.

"Sorry, I just got some unexpected news," apologized Kalila.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked George.

"I think it's best I go home," Kalila excused herself, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be my dear," smiled Molly as she walked over to the front door with her, "We can always do this another night."

With that, Kalila returned home to her rather surprised father. "Kalila, what are ye doing here? You should be at the Weasleys!"

"Dad while I was out, I got a note from my owl."

"What was the note?"

"It's Oliver…"

Hagrid grew silent as he listened to his daughter. He knew about their romance. He knew that Oliver broke Kalila's heart, and little did he know that her heart was about to be crushed even more. "What about Oliver?"

"He's getting married."

There was a knock at the door. Hagrid opened it to find George. "Kalila, you took off so quickly!" George stumbled in.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again wiping away her tears.

"What happened?" he asked sitting down next to Hagrid.

"Her former boyfriend is getting married," explained Hagrid.

"Oh…do you still love him?" asked George.

"I thought he was the one," admitted Kalila.

Hagrid hugged his daughter and said, "There be plenty of men out there Kalila. Don't give up hope just yet."

"I thought my last girlfriend was the one as well," George said, "But sadly she wasn't. She was more in love with…"

He paused for a moment thinking of his twin brother Fred.

"She was more in love with Fred."

George laughed for a moment thinking back on his brother. "I wish I could have met him," Kalila's final tears fell.

"So do you think you would still like to come in tomorrow?" asked George.

"I will be there," Kalila smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila.

The next day, George nervously awaited the arrival Kalila. He still wasn't sure if she was going to show up but in his heart he hoped she would. She seemed like the type would be true to their word. Of course at ten am there was a knock at the door. Trying to contain his excitement, George opened the door and smiled when his eyes fell upon Kalila.

"Hi Kalila, welcome to my world," smiled George as he let her in.

Kalila felt a little nervous and uncomfortable at first but she was great at hiding that. George had no idea what was going through her mind. "Allow me to show you around," suggested George as he walked her up and down each aisle.

Kalila was fascinated and amazed by all the gadgets that were in the room. She could tell that George was very passionate about pranks and gags, but Kalila knew in her heart she probably wouldn't fit in here.

"I think I'll have you stock the shelves," George said as they finished the tour.

Kalila began to stock the shelves, but she wasn't moving at a terribly fast pace. She was so nervous about messing things up. As soon as the store opened, lots of kids came running in to play with all of the things and everything in sight. George was so great with children and Kalila knew why he went into this business with his brother.

"Doing all right?" asked George checking in with Kalila.

"I'm going to be honest George, I really don't think I fit in here," smiled Kalila.

"I appreciate your honesty," he smiled, "If you wish, you may go."

Kalila put down the last of the chocolate frogs and walked up to George and hugged him. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Before you go though, I just want to say I appreciate the company," George blurted.

"You do?"

George paused. "Yes. I do."

Kalila thought for a moment and then said, "Well I suppose I could stay here a bit longer!"

George silently cheered as Kalila laughed. "I think you would be great as a cashier," he grinned as he led her to the register.

Kalila rang up people for their purchases for the rest of the day. She loved doing it and it made her happy interacting with people. It was a lot better than staying at her father's hut doing nothing. During her lunch break, Kalila received another note from her owl this time from her father saying she had been offered a position at Hogwarts as an animal caretaker. Bubbling with excitement, she went to find George.

SMASH!

Kalila ran upstairs to where she found a door. She opened it to find George sitting on the floor crying with a smashed vase. "George, what's wrong?" she knelt beside him.

He looked at her and muttered, "Just having a moment."

"What's bothering you?"

"I miss Fred."

Kalila whipped out her wand to clean the floor and she sat down next to him. "Is that why you wanted me to work for you? Because you are lonely here?" she asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, the answer is yes."

"I just got a letter from my father saying they offered me a job as an animal caretaker at Hogwarts."

"Are you going to take it?"

Kalila didn't say a word as she looked at the broken man before her. "I'm not sure yet," replied Kalila.

"Is there anything I could say that would make you stay?" he asked.

"I'll think about it and let you know," whispered Kalila as she headed back downstairs.

He followed her and said, "You and I make a great team. We should spend some time together! Grab a coffee or something as friends!"

"Would you like to tomorrow? I'm free!"

"Sure!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila.

When Kalila arrived home, her father was anxious for her arrival. He was pacing the floor back and forth. He knew she was a grown woman, but he still worried about his baby girl. The door finally opened and he sighed a sigh of relief. "How did it go?" asked her father.

"It's definitely not for me," admitted Kalila as she took off her coat and went to sit down.

"So does this mean ye accept the job here at Hogwarts?"

"I guess so."

She grinned. "There's something ye not be telling me my girl," Hagrid teased.

"Well, he asked me out for coffee!"

"My girl I knew you had it in you!"

"It's not a date."

"Then what is it?"

"We are just friends Dad!"

"I think he be sweet on ye," grinned her father.

Kalila shrugged as her father said, "Well what do ye think of him?"

"He's growing on me, but I'm still not over Oliver."

Her father nodded as he listened to his dear daughter talk about Oliver. "My dear, sometimes the best way to move on is to move on. Sure it be hurting like hell, but ye never know who could love someone like ye."

"Am I lovable?" questioned Kalila.

"Of course you are my dear! I love ye with my giant heart. Nothing will ever change that. A father's love be forever," Hagrid smiled hugging his daughter.

Kalila hugged her father back and walked down to her room to see her owl with another note. Hesitating, she grabbed the note and to her surprise it was from George. Her heart was swelling with joy as she held the note close to her chest. It said that he was looking forward to their coffee date and his mother had been teasing him about finally moving on with his life. It's like they were in the same situation, Kalila and George. Perhaps this was something that would bring the two closer together.

It was time for the coffee date and Kalila wore a vanilla colored dress that was knee length and purple flats. In her hair, she wore a white rose. She looked beautiful as she jumped onto her broom and flew over to Hogsmeade. When she landed, she noticed George was nervously waiting for her. She giggled as she walked up to him. "Wow," he gasped.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

He opened the door bowing slightly as she smiled and walked in. She froze when she saw Oliver at the bar. Her heart was pounding. "George, Oliver is here," whispered Kalila hoping he wouldn't see her as George came in.

"His loss," exclaimed George grabbing her hand and walking with her up to the counter.

She looked down at his hand clasping on to her. "What will it be?" asked the cashier.

"Two hot chocolates," grinned George as Kalila kept looking over at Oliver.

"Give me five minutes and it will be ready."

George pulled Kalila along with him and to a booth. "Kalila, you know it's his loss right? You have nothing to be upset over. Besides you are now with a charming gentleman. Well, not really, but you get what I am saying."

"George, you said this wasn't a date."

"I know I did. It's not…but it sort of is. It's a friendship date."

Kalila was charmed by this lovable prankster. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she felt comfortable. The cashier came over with the drinks and placed them in front of the two. "Enjoy!"

Kalila sipped the hot chocolate and smiled as it warmed her cold body. "Is that Kalila?" came the voice of Oliver.

Kalila turned pink as Oliver came over with a huge smile on his face. "Kalila, it's been forever!"

"Yes it has Oliver," Kalila shyly smiled.

"You are here with George?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yes."

"I never thought that you would ever date someone like him," admitted Oliver.

George grew irritated with the presence of Oliver. "Why? What's wrong with me?" demanded George.

"Well, she used to date me, an athletic man, dedicated to his dream and goals in life," answered Oliver, "And you…you are just a poor man running a pathetic gift shop."

"At least I didn't abandon the girl," snapped George standing up, "I may be poor, but at least I'm rich in attitude."

"Guys, please," begged Kalila stepping in-between the two.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go," George said grabbing Kalila by the forearm.

Kalila felt giddy inside when he called her sweetheart. "Well that went well," sighed George as they stepped outside.

"You stood up for me and yourself," Kalila said astounded.

"Of course, why would I not?" George shrugged.

"And you didn't tell him that we weren't dating."

George grew very silent as he leaned forward and held her hand. "I'm very protective of you Kalila. You remind me a lot of myself. I see myself in you."

Kalila felt her heart racing as they separated. "Kalila, there is something I want to show you," George began, "But I need you to trust me."

Kalila looked at George with a suspicious look as she took his hand and he lifted her up on his broomstick. They were flying through the sky as fast as they could and they came upon a Japanese cherry tree. It was in full bloom as they hopped off the broom. George said a spell and the sun began to set and the stars all came out. They were shinning so bright as George and Kalila sat underneath the tree. Kalila began to shiver from the cold and George being the gentleman that he was offered her his coat as he wrapped it around her shoulders. "George," asked Kalila.

"Kalila?"

"This is a date…isn't it?"

Kalila turned to George and he said, "I know I'm not Oliver, I know I'm not athletic. I may be poor, but I can give you so much more that what he gave you. I can give you love and my heart if you only give me a chance. Will you?"

Kalila smiled as her father's words from earlier repeated in her head. "I will," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around George.

They leaned forward and their lips finally met.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila who is an oc. I am so sorry about the delay. Things have sort of been crazy in my life and things are calming down now. Enjoy!

Kalila pulled away from George and giggled happily. "Are you happy?" asked George.

"Of course George, of course," she smiled.

George's heart was swelling with pride as he held her tightly in his arms as he took her home back to her father Hagrid who was nervously awaiting her arrival. When she appeared on the front doorstep he was so happy. He could see the sparkles in her eyes as she walked in. "So my girl! How was your date?" boomed her happy father.

"Wonderful," she sighed as she spun around the room, "He kissed me."

"My girl, finally becoming a woman!"

Kalila smiled as she walked over to her room to find a note. It was from Oliver and Kalila's first instinct was to rip it up, but she wanted to know what he had to say. It read the following….

Dear Kalila,

I'm sorry for my behavior tonight. I was jealous when I saw you with George Weasley and it made me remember all of the good times we had with each other. I realized how much I missed you in my life and I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

My heart will always belong to you.

Love,

Oliver

Kalila took it to her burning candle in her room. His words may have been smooth, but it didn't change the way she felt. True she had only been on one date with George, but something with him felt right. It felt good to be with him. In her heart, she knew that he could possibly be the one.

"Kalila, you have a guest!" called her father.

Kalila came walking out to find Hermione. "I figured after your date, you would need a friend to talk to," Hermione said as she followed Kalila to her room.

"You are so right, I don't have any friends here…all of my friends are back home with my mom," admitted Kalila.

"Are they muggles?"

"Of course, when I am with my mother I hide the fact that I have magical abilities."

"Same here," smiled Hermione.

They both giggled as Hermione said, "So how did it go?"

"It went so well and I can't wait to see him again."

"Give him a couple of days. Don't come across as too clingy!"

"Okay."

Kalila sighed as she climbed into her bed. "What's that burning smell?"

"I got a letter from Oliver, he was apologizing for the way he behaved."

"AND YOU BURNT IT?"

Kalila nodded as Hermione squealed and grabbed Kalila by the shoulders. "You little minx you! Got two men fawning over you!"

Kalila rolled her eyes at Hermione.

A few days went by and Kalila had not heard from George and she was growing impatient. She knew that he was working and she had begun to work at Hogwarts. But every day her heart longed to be with George. Finally when she was about to give in and send him a note, he actually surprised her at Hogswarts during the middle of one of her classes. "Excuse me a minute class," said Kalila as she stepped away from the room filled with fuzzy spiders and frogs.

"George, what a surprise!" gasped Kalila as her students peeped around the corner to see what was going on.

"I have been thinking about you a lot and I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?" he offered.

Kalila turned pink as George playfully kissed her cheek. "Is dinner at 7 ok?"

"Perfect, now if you'll excuse me I have a class to attend to!"

Her students said, "Oooo!"

"Now back to your spiders and frogs," Kalila demanded as she stepped in front of the class.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila.

It was 7 o clock and George arrived promptly at her door. He knocked on the door softly and Hagrid opened the door. "George me boy!" he grinned, "Come in!"

George walked in and smiled as Kalila walked down the hall wearing a black top with jeans. "You look nice!" George said as he took her hand.

"Thanks!"

"Have a good time!"

George and Kalila walked out of the door and into the night. Little did they know that Oliver was watching them with a heavy heart. He looked down at the ring on his finger and threw it to the ground.

"Where are we having dinner?" asked Kalila.

"At Miss Cleo's World of Feast," grinned George as he led her inside.

Once they entered the room, it smelt of spices and all sorts of deliciousness. George pulled back Kalila's seat and pushed her in. He took his seat and looked over the menu. While he was looking over it, he kept looking at Kalila. "Are you ready to order?" said the waitress.

George gasped when he saw his ex-girlfriend Angelina Johnson as the waitress. "Angelina?" gasped George.

"George," she smiled happily.

Kalila suddenly felt awkward as they two of them gazed into each other's eyes. "Angelina, this is Kalila," introduced George.

"Nice to meet you," Angelina smiled.

Kalila felt a pang of jealousy as George was fawning over this other woman. She didn't say a thing and just sat in silence. Sadly, she had wished that he had said something more about herself. Who was she to George? She knew that they hadn't dated that long, but she hoped she was something special to George.

Time was clicking by as George was catching up with Angelina that he didn't notice she excused herself to the restroom. Kalila looked at herself in the mirror with a sad look. Who could love someone like her? Her heart was breaking. When she came back out from the restroom, she gasped when she saw Angelina kiss George. "Are you having a good time?" Kalila looked sad as she grabbed her purse.

"Kalila, wait!"

Kalila stormed off and went back home to her father who was surprised to see her. "Dear, ye be home early! What happened?"

"Nothing!" said Kalila as she walked into her room, fell on her bed, and sobbed.

A few minutes went by and there was a knock on Kalila's door. "Go away Dad," said Kalila wiping her tears away.

"It's not your father," came the voice of none other than Oliver Wood.

Kalila opened her door to face Oliver as he came into her room and shut the door. "What is it Oliver?" Kalila asked.

Oliver reached for her hands and said, "What happened?"

"I was out on a date with George Weasley and I went to the restroom and when I came back he was kissing Angelina Johnson."

"How dare he!" exclaimed Oliver as he sat down next to her taking her hand.

"I'm so hurt," she whispered.

"I can make the hurt go away," whispered Oliver as he played with a strand of her hair.

"No," she said as she pushed him away and walked out of the door to find George waiting for her.

"Kalila, look I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she shouted at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalila.

A sad look appeared on George's face. "Kalila, please I made a mistake," he pleaded but froze when he saw Oliver emerge from Kalila's room.

"She said to go away," Oliver glared at him.

"That goes for you too Oliver, I don't want to see either of you again."

Hagrid sat awkwardly in the corner watching his daughter and went over to the door and opened it for the young men to leave. They both shuffled out of the door and left Kalila alone. Kalila grabbed an apple and threw it at the door and stormed back to her room. Her father cleaned up the apple and walked to her room softly knocking on the door. He could hear her sobbing. Hagrid walked in and sat on her bed next to her cradling her in his arms while she cried. "There you are little one," he smiled, "It's okay. I'm here."

Kalila grabbed her father's hand and looked up at him. "Why isn't love working out for me?" cried Kalila.

"Dear, ye be talkin to the wrong man. I still love your mother, and yet we are not together! But you are special, this I know! Perhaps it wasn't the right time for you to fall in love. Maybe it isn't supposed to be either of those lads."

Kalila hugged her father and crawled into her bed and had dreamt.

The next morning when Kalila awoke, she found herself feeling rather depressed. There was a giant hole in her heart and she didn't want to face the day. Her father Hagrid kept checking on her to see if she was okay. She didn't move much from her bed. She just turned away from the sunset.

"Ye should get out of bed my dear," Hagrid came in, "It's a beautiful day!"

"I don't feel like it."

She cradled her pillow as she tried not to cry, as she heard another pair of footsteps. "Boy, it be best if ye stay away," Hagrid warned.

Kalila turned to see George with a bouquet of pink roses. "Wait!" yelled Kalila chasing after him.

She caught up to him and he handed her the roses. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I don't know what came over me. I was thinking about you and then she kissed me and I-"

Kalila cut him off with a finger to his mouth and hushed him. "Kalila," he grabbed her hands, "Will you give me a second chance?"

Kalila nodded.


End file.
